Detective x Genius
by PeaPrince
Summary: Follow a detective Haruka with her partner, a genius profiler Michiru in solving a case. Tripleshot. Chapter 3 is up. OFFICIALLY COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

_**Oh wait... This idea just come to mind. Yeah, I am too in love with this fandom!**_

_**I love the detective stories if you want to know…**_

_**Anyway, have you checked my collaborate story with Shinoh? The title is 10 going on 20, I recommend you take time to read it, Shinoh is a good writer!**_

_**Haruka is again… a detective. Yeah, but here… Michiru is her partner. A damn good **__**genius**__** profiler, as addition in here **__**they are not yet couple.**_

* * *

"Good morning." The blonde swayed in and pushed the up button first. She glanced to the woman near her carefully.

"Good morning, Haruka. I see you didn't get your coffee this morning." The aquanette woman before her folded her arm. Her eyes studied the blonde expression.

"Stop staring at me like I'm a criminal, Michiru. Yes, the vending machine unwilling to cooperate this morning." Haruka replied. The lift opened and Haruka entered first followed by Michiru.

"3rd floor." Haruka said.

"What will you do in third floor Haruka?" Michiru frowned. The homicide division was in the second floor.

"I want to kick another vending machine." The blonde shrugged. She would never pass this day without caffeine.

"Your action would be categorized as abusing government properties, Haruka." Michiru's disagree tone made Haruka's eyes rolled.

"Oh, you are defending those properties than me." The blonde's pride was hurt deeply.

The aquanette preferred not to reply the blonde. Arguing with her was tiring and this perfect morning would be ruined if they didn't stop.

The lift opened in second floor.

What greeted them first was a chaos. The phones rang mercilessly, people in the division was running around and shouting at each other. Both of them had gotten used to with the scene like this.

"Seem we got a case. You still want your coffee, Haruka?" even Michiru couldn't hide the exciting tone in her voice.

"Pick up the damn phone!" A voice shouted.

"This is mayor wants to talk!" Another voice heard, the source of the voice then ran to the captain's room and entering without knocks first.

"A big case." Haruka corrected Michiru. She gave up, she would take care her coffee later.

* * *

Tokyo Police Department nowadays has formed a special group. The group was a bunch of geniuses in certain fields and functioning as support for the police department. One of them was special investigators force in homicide. The special investigators were some people with high intelligence that capable to analyze and assess the criminals. In other words, as a profiler and strategist. Each detective got one special investigator as a partner.

In this case, Michiru is Haruka's partner. At least 3 months partner.

"Ah, Tenoh! You're here about the damn time." One of their colleague greeted Haruka.

"What do we have today? This is a total chaos."

The guy smiled first on Michiru. "Miss Kaioh, you are pretty as always." He winked and then got back to Haruka.

"Someone got killed last night." He began. Haruka caught the explicit whisper when he said about "someone". It means literally someone that got public interest and name.

"Who?"

"Prime minister's son. It seemed that a night party gone bad."

"Yeah, bad. Very bad… means difficult case. What do you think, Michiru?" Haruka turned to her partner. She found Michiru sat peacefully on her desk.

"Are you interested in my opinion, Haruka?" Michiru responded amusedly. The blonde who lack caffeine is still pretty amusing for her.

"You are _my_ profiler, Michi." Haruka rolled her eyes.

"I am not _yours_, but it's okay if you are thinking that way." Michiru flashed a victory smile then grabbed the files and Haruka's key car.

"Opinions sometimes help, but I can give you better facts if we go to the crime scene." Michiru winked.

"No… no, you are not driving my baby! Gimme my key!" The blonde tried to snatch the key away but Michiru was quicker.

"You can drive after those dark circles under your eyes disappear. Now your baby is mine." Michiru giggled and hop on the elevator first.

* * *

The crime scene was a grand hotel in central city of Tokyo. The dead guy, Hiromoto Kenji a.k.a prime minister's son had booked the entire building for one night occasion. The party initially located around the swimming pool but his body found inside one of the suite room. The night activity was obvious.

"Imagine you have a father with powerful background…" Haruka mumbled, walking around the suite room which now treated as crime scene.

"Do you like parties?" Michiru's perky voice got the blonde's attention.

"What? If party is an activity where you book a very expensive hotel and drunk the entire night with some addictive music together with some other rich brats? I really like it." Haruka answered, not really looking to Michiru's direction.

"You sound hate them?" Michiru replied confusedly.

"It was sarcasm, Michi. This guy's dead because someone strangled him on the bed. The weapon is thin laces with medium long. That can be anything." Haruka read the post mortem report and handed them to Michiru.

"The perp must be a guy who has the strength to overpower him. Hiromoto had a well built body." Haruka concluded.

"You know that you can't overrule the women, right?"

Haruka turned to Michiru. "why?"

"He was on the bed inside a suite room hotel. Can you imagine who his companion was before his death? Unless the murder happened outside this room, the possibility of woman as his last guest that night is very big." Michiru flashed a victory smile to the blonde.

Haruka groaned, she hate it when Michiru smiled.

"Okay, so the suspect could be a woman or a man. That's pretty much helpful."

"This is a private suite, there's no sign of forced entry on the door. The suspect is someone he knew." Michiru remarked another point, sometimes the woman took over forensics works. Haruka forgot that her partner is a genius.

"Let's meet the witness then," The crime scene investigation was put on a hold for a while. Michiru grabbed her purse – only God knows what inside that fancy purse - then exited the room following her partner. They were walking side by side through the corridor casually yet their existence earning glances from every corner.

They stopped on the staff room. Haruka caught frown on Michiru's face which unusual expression for the aquanette genius.

"Are you okay?" The blonde asked.

"… Yes, just thinking. Who is this witness?"

"The janitor, he found the body this morning." Haruka answered, turned the doorknob and opened the door for Michiru. They perhaps have been only work together for three months, however they both already got to the point of understanding each other deeply. Michiru herself had had familiar with Haruka's attitude and personality around, even she wondered if the blonde noticed how chivalrous her actions sometimes.

Michiru saw a man about in the end of his twenties sat nervously behind a small desk. The aquanette profiler knew they weren't the first person who throwing him question about the case. The man's stature was somehow weak and he was trembling. The tremor in his arms and lips indicated the high anxiety which very bad for questioning session. In this case, she needs to step in first.

Michiru pulled a plastic chair, get situated herself in front of the nervous janitor. Somehow her action got the man's attention, Michiru immediately threw her 100 megawatts smile to him.

Haruka watched Michiru's doing and knew where this will end. Any man… scratch that, any people who see those smiles would at least dumbstruck then go blank minded even forget their initial feeling of fear.

"Good morning, Mr. Eugene." Greeted the aquanette with too friendly tone. Haruka stood, leaning to the staff's locker on the corner of the room. Her arms folded and seemed relax with her current position.

"Ah… yes, morning." The man replied after about 3 seconds gap. This earned Michiru's smile, she knew her charm had worked and the anxiety had slowly gone.

"We want to ask you some questions regarded Hiromoto's case." She opened the questioning. This man called Eugene then shifted on his seat, his body went stiff.

"I have told them everything… polices with uniform before you." Eugene replied, more like a defense for himself. The body language didn't go unnoticed by Michiru.

"I am well aware with that. Relax, I know it's very surprising for you to suddenly encounter with a body in the middle of cleaning… yes?" Michiru read the report of the scene although she had already memorized it inside her head.

"It freaked me out. I thought he was sleeping…"

"Yes… what make you finally realized he is dead?" In here, Haruka butted in. The blonde somehow agitated with the slow pace Michiru took in questioning.

"… He didn't move and there's nasty bruise around his neck." Eugene pointed area around his neck with his finger.

"After that you call for help. You dialed your superior and then the hotel called the authorities. After you made a call you got out from the room." Michiru gave Haruka a glare for interfering which the blonde ignored.

"Yes." Eugene nodded.

"You are surprisingly a calm person, Eugene. Despite how nervous you are with us now, but sure you were very calm in discovering the body." Michiru smiled again, closing the report.

"What do you mean?"

"In scene, we found everything in place neatly. Too neat even because everything has been placed rightly. You were cleaning long enough then realized the victim, Hiromoto-san was… unresponsive then you decided to check on him. After that you made a call, you tucked your tools back together to the staff room. The last action, Eugene-san that I will consider as amazing act. If I were you, I would be too _freak out_ to grab my cleaning equipment back in place and ran the hell out of the room." The aquanette explained. Michiru saw that Haruka was standing beside her – moved from her relax position.

"Eugene-san, that makes you as a suspect – or not if you have a very good reason behind it." Haruka knew the chance for her role is now.

The nervous symptom back, Eugene's body went rigid with great shiver followed. Haruka's hand was ready on her firearm in respond of sudden burst.

"Someone told me to do that, he gave me a great amount of money." He said while glancing to the right.

"Michiru?"

"He is positively lying." Michiru answered with one breath, "He doesn't even stutter."

Haruka smirked, her hand flew, grabbing Eugene's collar shirt. Her eyes flashing threats and seriousness.

"You are in deep shit Eugene, you are our prime suspect now."

"No! You don't have proof on that! That guy deserved to die anyway!" Eugene shouted back.

"You just admitting your crime, moron. Michiru?"

"Yes, we have. I believe we will find it, the weapon you mentioned before – thin laces with medium long." Michiru got up from her seat. With elegance movement, she opened the staff locker one by one but came to a halt after awhile.

"What is it Michiru?" Haruka asked.

"The murder weapon is on his feet. His sneaker, the shoelaces."

"What?!" Haruka looked down to Eugene's shoes, they are not sneakers.

"Where are your cleaning shoes then?" Haruka tightened the hold on Eugene's collar almost choked the janitor.

"Threw it away." He smirked.

"No, he didn't" Michiru replied again. Eugene looked at the aquanette woman, "What are you? Lie detector?"

Haruka rolled her eyes, she didn't have time forever, "Where's the shoe?!"

"Really? You think I will answer that? You have to get better threat than this." Eugene spat to Haruka's face. The liquid landed on the blonde's cheek which then she cursed in disgust.

"You want better? I will give you that until you tell me the damn shoes!" Haruka was ready to throw a punch to knock some piece of her mind yet Michiru's voice stopped her.

"Haruka."

"What?"

"He is a janitor."

"So?"

"His choice of words keeps me interest. He said he'd throw it away which I deny because a person with cleaning habit didn't throw away some useful things. This sneaker is considered useful, I believe he keeps the shoe and throw away the shoelace."

"Your point, princess?" Haruka still in furious mode was irritated with the aquanette too long explanation.

"Cut it out with the lame nickname, Haruka." Michiru retorted.

"Janitor has a very high sense of clean definition. A person like this would be considered as almost perfectionist in matter of cleaning. He will throw away things to trash can or burn it. However let's assumed that he is too clueless about anything and didn't have time to burn it because once again, the shoelace isn't damage good but he had to get rid of it…"

"Okay, trash can indeed." The janitor face went paler with each sentence Michiru said, this made Haruka believe that the murder weapon was somewhere in one of the trash can in the area.

"Today ain't garbage day, I will send the search team to look." Haruka pushed Eugene down back to the sitting position, pulled the man's arm to his back and handcuffed him.

Michiru approached Haruka unnoticed by the blonde.

"Haruka, turn at me." Michiru asked with demanding tone. The blonde turned her face to look at her partner. Michiru then wipe away the stain on Haruka's face with sleeve of her own shirt. Michiru regretted hadn't brought her handkerchief along this morning.

"Uhm… thank you," Haruka muttered.

"You should've cleaned that right away, who knows what kind of bacteria exists in one human's saliva. You can get infected yet you are very careless about it."

Haruka chuckled, sometimes her partner was beyond amusing.

"I won't die just because of saliva,"

"Actually you can." Michiru's reply got Haruka sweat dropped. The woman in serious mode was very hard to persuade.

"Okay whatever, thanks for saving me from death caused by saliva then."

"You are welcome."

They both exchanged glances for about seconds before Haruka's phone buzzed, interrupting the moment.

"It's from the search team. They found the laces. Guess you will get a trip to precinct, Mr. Janitor." Haruka patted Eugene's back fetched the man outside.

* * *

_**This is a oneshot for now. I know, I should go haul my ass to finish my other stories than keep publishing the new ones. But please tell me about it, don't you like Detective x Genius? Hahahahahahahaha… It's short case. **_

_**If you want more Haruka and Michiru in action, check my story Love undercover and Down into Your Heart**_

_**or**_

_** if you want continuation in this version just make me change my mind…**_

_**So be it~ Greeting from Peaprince**_


	2. Kaioh Michiru to the Rescue

_I will make this story more than one shot because this has potential and I love their chemistry myself. Hahahaha__…. One important note They aren't couple_

_So, here is it! (Blast full action genre toward the reader)_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**I don't own sailor moon.**

* * *

Haruka never had a problem with running. She wasn't that athletic person but her job as a detective required her at least to be able to run. Fastly. That included jumping between roofs as a ninja like what she was currently doing. Pursuing a suspect.

"Oh shit!" Haruka cursed when her foot stumbled on to a pipe. The interaction made her steps became slower. The suspect used the emergency fire escape to glide down and landed safely on the ground. He smirked, looking at his pursuer who still far behind him.

His paces long and quick, it was a result as being raised on the street. After the turn on the corner of alley, he would surely get his freedom. He smiled widely, but somehow his body fell miserably. He didn't know why and how but suddenly he had lost his balance and kiss the hard asphalt with his face.

"Oucchh…" He groaned then attempted to get up only met by sharp instrument pushing his back down.

"No sir, I believe you can't leave like that after you killed an innocent man." He surprised when the sweet voice owner spoke. It was a woman. He guessed now he was being pushed down by a very sharp stiletto woman shoes because it was fucking hurt.

"Let me go… you don't have proof! I didn't kill him." His adrenaline pumped up, knowing he was subdued by a woman made him struggle more to break free.

"Ara…we do have the evidences, sir. Now if you keep quiet, it will not be necessary for me to make a hole on the back of your skull. Such injury won't kill you… quickly though."

He stopped moving. The woman was very scary, he thought he was pissing himself in his pants.

"Good, because these are my favorite pairs, I don't want stain on them." She smiled while pushing some strands of aqua haired from her face. That moment, Haruka showed up. She finally caught up with the suspect.

"Michiru!" Adjusting her breath, Haruka bent over her body and resting her hands on both her knees. She couldn't believe it. Michiru had arrested the suspect. _Again._ Not to mention Michiru did the job without even a single wrinkle on her expensive clothes.

"Ara, Haruka. I'm waiting for you! Do you know you can chase him through the shortcut between buildings across the street?" Michiru pointed out.

"No, I don't." And Haruka didn't want to know how Michiru got the information. The blonde was certain, the aquanette genius had memorized the blueprint of the city inside her cute brain.

_Wait, cute?_

"Then… Haruka. May I do the honor?" Michiru's hand reached out to the blonde detective. Haruka groaned, pulled out a handcuff from her pocket and handed it to Michiru.

"Thanks. Very well, Sakamoto-san… you are under arrest for the murder of Yamada Kaiga-san. You have the right to remain quiet…"

Haruka rolled her eyes, witnessing the scene before her. Michiru had told her, she loved the 'suspect - handcuffing' part in her job. The blonde made a mental note that the gorgeous aqua haired woman wasn't a detective. She was a special expert that assigned to help her as her partner.

"Haruka, how about a drink after work?" Michiru who was extremely cheerful because she had a chance in arresting the suspect asked the blonde.

"I can't. I have this schedule with drug team this afternoon." The blonde answered. After fetching the suspect into a police car, they both walked side by side toward Haruka's car.

"Drug team? What's your business with them?" The genius aquanette knew she was being nosy about her partner's job but she couldn't help it. Since she also had data about drug team activity inside her head and their job was famous with its intense risks. The homicide division they were in also had risks but it was lower than drug division, so Michiru wondered while Haruka talked about drug team.

"They need a hand, in short." Haruka put on the seatbelt. Obviously she was withholding information from her genius partner.

"What kind of a hand?" Michiru tilted her head.

"It's help, Michi… kind of idiom, you get it?" Haruka indirectly answered while grinning. She knew, Michiru would take them as an offense.

"That's rude. Of course I knew what idiom is, Haruka. And I know that it was help by means…" Michiru pouted. She pouted whenever her intelligence being insulted. Although the aquanette gradually liked how the blonde had calling her name.

"They request my help over my expertise…" Haruka giggled, she watched the aquanette's expression turned to pouting then thinking.

"You are an expert in handling a gun."

"Yes."

"So, they want your help shooting someone?"

Haruka frowned, "You make it sounds like I gonna out doing a murder."

"Shooting in consequently causing death is murder Haruka."

"But not count if that person is drug dealer and I am holding up the justice."

"The definition shows otherwise…"

"Oh, stop it Michi. Arguing with you is stressful." The blonde was tapping her steering wheel to hold back her annoyance.

"That's weird Haruka. What we do is not arguing… I simply don't like what you are going to do. Arguing needs two person or more debating about pro and cons."

"Sounds arguing to me…"

Michiru then went quiet. Haruka was right, this was stressful and one of them needs to stop.

* * *

Michiru glanced at her wristwatch. It was almost 6 p.m. The genius woman didn't have a clue what made her keep checking the time every 10 minutes. This was started when her blonde partner departed with several men from drug division to the scene. Before that, Michiru had gathered the information about the mission they will conduct. It had seemed good prospective because they would be the one who make an ambush on the dealer's head quarter. Michiru also briefly met with the head chief operation, Chiba Mamoru. The jet haired guy seemed confident enough with today's mission since they had planned it 2 months back.

Haruka wasn't the only detective who lent a hand in this mission. Several men from homicide and assault team also participated. It was like a whole parade for a war.

Still, Michiru was fidgeting on her seat. The aquanette investigator never even flinched in her adult life but this time her body had betrayed her. She kept fidgeting during 2 hours in precinct. The department's atmosphere was comparable with a graveyard. Only her, 2 new detectives, and captain in his chamber left. The situation didn't help her unsettling feeling.

The genius never believed in 'gut' guess. But Haruka did, and in several cases the blonde had shown her how the blonde's 'gut' was working effectively solving the case. This moment she felt it. She felt the illogical feeling came not from her brain or her heart, but from her stomach. Michiru's stomach was hurt, it wasn't stomachache and she already had period. The pain was more likely a result from physical condition which Michiru hated to admit was anxiety.

_Something isn't right._

Michiru jumped a little on her seat when static sound from one of the radio heard. Everyone in the room, immediately out from their seat, the captain also bolted out from his chamber. The voice across the device was utterly a chaos.

"We need back up, there are leaks here! I repeat, we need back up. Our ambush have been anticipated…" Then the sounds of gunshots covered them.

"Oh, shit! Officers down, need back up here! We need the assault team!"

The captain grabbed the radio and turned the device off, "Damn, I've got my best guys out there." He shifted his attention to the 2 remain detectives.

"I want you 2 to help the back up team, also report me the condition while you got there." He ordered.

Michiru was pale, the situation had worsened. She stood up. No, this wasn't her. She would not keep fidgeting on her seat forever. She needed to do something.

"Captain? I need your order to go there also." Michiru said calmly. Her body had relaxed and she was calm.

"Miss Kaioh? No, you can't. You are still a civilian…" The captain smiled softly. It wasn't a secret that the captain had treated Michiru like his own daughter. Therefore, the old man had decided to pair up Michiru with his best subordinate, Tenoh Haruka.

"Captain, I believe I can help them. You do not need give me a weapon. I have it here…" Michiru pointed out her head. Composed and collected, the aquanette was begging to her captain. She needed to see Haruka, it was weird when they both had always solving the cases together and now Michiru left alone with no place to action.

"You are stubborn, aren't you?" The captain sighed.

"I am a stubborn civilian captain, who will help us." She replied.

"… Follow me then." The captain grabbed his car keys and led the way to outside.

* * *

The scene was occurred in one of private company's warehouse only 2 miles away from the harbor. The situation there was really bad. It was like a hell broke loose. No one can get closer over 100 yards perimeter. Literally the first team had been trapped inside and no back up can get through.

"How long until federal's help arrive?" Michiru heard one of the officer asked, more likely yelled to the radio in his hand. As a civilian, she never experienced the event. She was living in wealthy environment and be taught about a world peace is the best achievement human race can reach.

But such thing would never happen. After learning and watching from some realities, Michiru had acknowledged about human's dark desire that motivates them do the killing. Whatever the motive, Michiru could never find them sufficient enough to make up for one person's life.

Standing there, and witnessing countless guns fired only to strengthen her belief. The thought came to stop while the captain called her.

"Miss Kaioh, you said you wanted a blueprint of the warehouse?" The captain gestured to the portable computer situated on one of the police car.

"Yes, thank you." Michiru inspected for a while. She had recorded the building outside form included its volume, wide, length, and height. After doing some matching Michiru was sure now the blue print was most likely the original one.

"How is it, Miss Kaioh?"

"I will need 5 minutes."

"Okay then." The captain saw the back up assault team had arrived. He made his way to the team.

Michiru was playing some possible scenarios in her head. With the inside image of the building, she was playing a role as her blonde partner. What Haruka would do after she entered the building?

The blonde was professional, according to the blue print, Haruka would likely took the right side and made her way up. She was trained to shoot with single deadly shoot no matter the distance, so the highest the spot, the safest. It will decrease the probability to get shot and she will have better vision to take aim. Up right corner of the building, there was the place the blonde probably hiding now.

_If that's the case then… it's only a matter of blind spot._

Michiru smiled, at least Haruka was doing okay in her mind. The captain jogged toward her with concern face.

"Miss Kaioh? How is it? The back up team is ready." Looking a smile crept up from the aquanette woman, he felt a tiny bit of relief.

"Okay, then shall we start the game?" Michiru clapped once, everyone at the scene stared at the only woman without uniform on the scene.

* * *

Haruka was stuck in up right corner of the building as Michiru had guessed. She was trapped with the head chief, Chiba Mamoru.

"Don't you think the back up's here?" Haruka glanced to her comrade. Mamoru had been injured and got shot in his shoulder. His aim became lousy after that. After several minutes, the feeling of blood loss had taken toll on him. He handed his gun to Haruka.

"I don't know…" He replied weakly. They also don't know how much people had been gunned down. Haruka could only pray that their team member was okay and were hiding somewhere safe.

"There's rat in our operation… damn! 2 fucking months and we got directly into trap. This is obviously my fault." Mamoru murmured. Haruka watched her friend with concern.

"If you want some enlighten, go to the shrink. What I care is we will gonna out of here." Haruka tightened the fabric around Mamoru's shoulder. It was to minimalize the blood loss.

"I shouldn't drag you here. You said she asked you out to drink huh?" Mamoru grinned, half shoving Haruka on the ribs.

"What the hell, Mamoru? Now it's not the time." The blonde detective hissed.

"Oh, you are in denial. Both you and Kaioh. What are you two exactly? Lover undercover?" Mamoru giggled on his own joke, Haruka didn't even wasting time to smile.

"She is my partner and no more than that. I can't mix work with pleasure…" Haruka ended the topic, poking Mamoru on his injured shoulder.

Mamoru flinched, slapping Haruka's hand. But he didn't give up. The entire precinct had trusted him to make Haruka admit her obvious feeling toward certain aquanette.

"Come on, Tenoh. That's horrible reason you have here, why don't you reason that she's your cousin and you can't fuck her. That's better."

"You can't fuck your cousin, Mamoru!"

"Nope, you can actually if she's from your mother's side. You should watch this magical girl anime that has both characters irrationally cousin but…"

"She's fucking straight." Haruka cut Mamoru's rambling.

"That's what we called 'bending a ruler…" Mamoru smiled even widely. In fact, no one had ever seen Kaioh Michiru dating someone.

"Stop it… and it's 'bending a rule' you know." Haruka sighed. The inappropriate conversation in inappropriate time needed to put to an end.

"So you like her."

"Why do we have this conversation anyway? Listen to me, we do NOT have this conversation!" Haruka groaned, throwing tantrum with her glares to Mamoru.

A bullet landed on the wall near their position. That was enough for both cops to stop their conversation.

* * *

"Team Alpha, ready in your position. Delta, ready up there? Echo will back you guys up after Alpha get inside." The chief of assault team was doing final checking over her subordinate's position.

Michiru studied the woman who was called 'chief' by her fellow team. She was a leader. And from her attitude, Michiru agreed that the woman had leadership aspect and even if she was a woman, everyone respected her.

"Miss Kaioh, team alpha is departed. We got 8 divers for surprise attack, the rest will help from the boat." She reported. Michiru nodded, her calm expression only hinted that everything will be done exactly like her plan.

It was a matter of blind spot. The time she was arrived here, Michiru immediately recognized the building location. It was near a harbor. As for the type of building, will have some sewers connected to the sea. Actually the blind spots located in 4 places.

"_Blind spot?" The captain frowned when listening to Michiru's explanation._

"_Yes, captain. Actually I love the ocean, don't you all?" The genius woman turned to the sea on her right where the sun began setting on the west._

"_What do you mean?"_

"_We will do 4 ambushes from four different blind spots." She replied, pacing around the circle._

"_First from there," Michiru's eyes fixed to the blue sea, "Then there…" Michiru's finger pointed below her feet._

"_After that, from up." She raised her hand to the sky, "Last but not least from front. They will be done accordingly. Let me show you, gentlemen." Michiru had the blueprint on her._

"_First team will go through this sewer, due to its size, I believe less than 10 men will be in this team. This team will ensure the safety of trapped team inside, while reporting the condition inside.__" She showed the line of sewer lead to. It led to the cen__ter of the building._

"_Second team from the ocean. I believe we have some high skill snipers? Yes, they will take aim from innocent commercial boat and take down the men at the front. After that, we can do the frontal attack which will be requiring most members of assault team. Last, is ambush from the sky with helicopter contains medical team. It's necessary to give the trapped team an escape route.__"__ Michiru ended her explanation._

The next stage was waiting and watching. Since Michiru was unable and not allowed to get a weapon, she had to sit through the entire operation. She hates this part, but this, what people called doing your portion.

The homicide captain quietly looked at the genius aqua haired direction. Her strategy was flawless and he admitted that it was the most brilliant ambush in history of assault team operation. Kaioh Michiru was something.

"What a hell of partner Tenoh Haruka have." The captain faintly whispered.

* * *

Haruka always carried out the shot precisely. That's why out of 9 bullets left she had taken 9 men down. The bad news was now they're out of bullets. Haruka cursed inwardly, Mamoru was in no condition to do anything. She had to break an escape for them.

"Promise me, Tenoh?"

"What the hell Mamoru? The situation becomes over melodramatic everytime you make me promise something." The blonde grunted. She preferred to face ten armed men than had to answer Mamoru's question moreover making promises.

"If we make it out of here, you gotta tell her."

"Tell who?"

"Your partner, idiot."

"Tell her what?" Haruka asked dumbly. She ducked deeper when a bullet passed through their head.

"Your feeling. OMG, Tenoh… I'm the one with bullet in the shoulder, why you the one turn stupid?"

"Mamoru, you squeak like a high school girl. And no, I don't have anything to confess."

"Headbone, knucklehead… whatever. We must get out of here. I gotta tell Usagi something too after this."

"That pigtailed blonde reporter? What? Do you like her?" Haruka grinned, found ammunition to strike Mamoru.

"No, moron. I want to tell her that she's annoying, nosy, loud, careless, dumbest girl I've ever meet. But I love her."

The last statement made Haruka smile, "Let's breakthrough then, so you can tell her."

"But we are out of bullet oh… I get it, since you are insane, go ahead and use the last resource." Mamoru patted Haruka's shoulder with his good hand.

Haruka did use her last resource. Her bare hands. With quick movements, she disarmed the nearest man around them, stole the man's rifle in the process. But not without a price. The man had put up a fight and managed to land a blow on the blonde's nose.

Haruka countered the strike with roundhouse kick to the man's temple. With the rifle, she came back to the war.

Just when she was about starting to shoot, some men with black vest and sign of S.A.T on their back appeared from the front door. The blonde lowered her rifle. She smiled in content. Cavalry has arrived.

* * *

Michiru revived from her sitting position. Her plan had worked perfectly. She knew the chance of success in her own plan was more than 90 percents, but she still happy watching the team brought out one by one the drug team.

The aqua haired woman then looked for her partner. There were some scenarios and high possibilities that the blonde would be in injured state. That only made her upset with her own mind.

After 20 minutes which Michiru felt like a whole week, she spotted the blonde. Haruka was carrying the head of drug team Chiba Mamoru. She couldn't help herself but ran to her partner's side. Her good brain told her over and over that Haruka was okay but the genius woman wanted to make sure herself.

"Haruka!"

The blonde head snapped up upon the voice. Haruka knew the voice owner, her jaw dropped when she watched Michiru ran hastily to her direction. Mamoru, being very sensitive person he was, distangled himself from Haruka.

"Go to her, I can manage myself. My legs are fine." Mamoru chuckled though with slight grimaced.

The blonde nodded. She also walked to Michiru. They both finally met face to face. Haruka and Michiru stopped their steps once they were only an inch between each other.

"Michiru, what are you doing here? This place is dangerous!"

Instead answering, Michiru seemed fixed her attention on Haruka's nose which had turned purple because of the hit.

"Hairline fracture on nasal bone and minor internal bleeding around zygomatic bone…" The blonde's partner said.

"Michi…" They had been through this several times.

"You have fractured your nose, Haruka and the bruised around her face indicated there's internal bleeding beneath it." Michiru explained.

"Okay, now I'm scared I'm gonna die." Haruka smiled, but it was hurt to do so.

"Technically you won't die over minor injuries Haruka…"

"So, no need for me to make a will?" Haruka joked.

"A will only made when you are in your deathbed, if you encounter a sudden death your lawyer will take care of it for you." Again, Michiru answered.

"Stop it. Let's be sensitive here and stop talking craps like death." The blonde shrugged. While 2 people got separated by only an inch distance they either kissing each other or talking romantic things.

"You started it." Michiru tilted her head to the side. Haruka remarked that it was the cutest movement her partner had.

"It must be very complicated to be you." Haruka commented. She looked downward, aware that Michiru's hand was touching her left arm.

"…You have no idea." The aquanette genius then rested her head on Haruka's chest which covered by a vest. Indeed the blonde didn't know how it feels when her brain works unlike common people. The brain was playing and toying with her heart. It was the brain that controlling her action and mind. Michiru hated it.

"Michi, hey… are you crying? Shit! You are crying!" Haruka cupped up Michiru's face and saw the tears stained her cheek. She was panic, never having experienced in dealing the crying genius partner.

"I…I'm not crying. It's just… It's just my amygdale is controlling my lacrimal gland in producing tears…" Michiru sobbed through her words.

"… Okay, I get it. Your amy and lack something is the blame. It's okay…" Gently, the blonde detective erased the trail of tears on Michiru's cheek. She was stunned by her beauty and her brain.

Upon the sensitive contact, Michiru grabbed Haruka's hand with hers. She looked deeply into Haruka's eyes while pulled the blonde closer. Anyone who looked them would've thought that they were kissing.

"Amygdale and lacrimal gland, Haruka…" Michiru corrected her.

For now, Haruka would be content with this kind of interaction, actually she totally enjoyed it because Michiru was very cute and amusing.

* * *

_**A/N: I give you the awesomeness of genius Michiru. Oh maybe some other time the badass Haruka because the blonde surely only has few scenes in this chapter. I will make up for it. Anyway I haven't beta' this chapter since I don't have one. So mistakes purely mine. I apologize. **_

**If the chapter has entertain you at least a small smile on you or it makes you think 'awwww' through the chapter….****Review please, keep the author alive.**


	3. Stay, will you?

_**Yap yap... what is this? The oneshot became twoshot and then what is it? Tripleshot? I promise **__**this is the last sequel from Detective X Genius**__**. After this chapter there will be no more. However I won't stop to continue writing Harumichi. When the holiday starts, I gonna finish it all ^^**_

* * *

Three times. Haruka counted. The blonde detective did observe her genius partner since morning. Because they didn't have cases going, the aqua haired genius has been reading an encyclopedia about manatee (Haruka wondered why Michiru read it, but she _is_ Michiru. Perhaps she was into manatee club or something). But that's not it.

Michiru read the book upside down.

At first Haruka wanted to tell her, but looking at her partner's expression she couldn't help it but to quietly watch. There obviously something was bothering her. Since she never read a book upside down like that. Usually her partner's bizarre behavior was caused by anxiety or she was lost in deep thought about serious matter. But no, Michiru never act like this even if it was a world peace matter. So, Haruka made analysis because she is the detective.

It was something personal.

And three times already the great genius Kaioh Michiru had been sighing.

_That's it._

"Michi…" Haruka called her. Since they were sharing the desk, she didn't need to shout to get her her partner's attention. Michiru looked up.

"What?"

"What are you doing?"

"…Uhm… reading? Do you know when manatee's breeding season?" Michiru shifted to the genius mode.

"No, and I don't want to know about that fish."

"Manatee is not a fish Haruka… it's a large herbivorous aquatic mammals often called sea cows…"

"Okay, stop." Haruka lifted both her hands, gave up. "Stop, google… I just want to know what are you doing. I don't care how cows in the sea breeding."

"I told you, I'm reading." Michiru frowned, a little irritated with the blonde detective.

"… No matter how smart or genius a person is, it still difficult to read a book upside down like yours." Haruka grinned. Michiru finally realized her mistake then rotate the book's position to save her pride. But it's too late.

"I am learning how to make an anagram with upside down alphabet…" Michiru reasoned lamely.

Haruka chuckled. "Sure you are… your left eyebrow twitch when you're lying…" Michiru touched her own eyebrow in reflex.

"Told you…" Haruka smiled in victory. Then the detective changed to her serious face, "What's the matter, Michi? You know if you are bothered by something, you can always tell me. I will help."

Michiru glanced sideways. There were some detectives looking at her and Haruka's direction. It seemed her behavior was noticed by others. The genius sighed deeply.

"But it's okay if you don't want to…" Haruka shrugged. The blonde detective played with her pencil instead finishing their paperwork. Usually she had Michiru to do them, because paper work is suck and Michiru always offering help.

"Haruka…" The blonde smirked, she won. To handle the genius she used an opposite tactic. The aquanette wouldn't tell if she was asked, but if she was given options to not to, then she would talk. Weird but works for Michiru. Haruka is a detective with skills afterall.

"Yes?"

"I am engaged." Michiru said from behind the manatee book.

Haruka snapped her pencil into two.

* * *

After the announcement, Haruka somehow felt annoyed. The precinct went quiet, some who had crush on the genius woman were trying to get over a broken heart. Michiru, the source of problem was still hiding behind the manatee book.

"You are engaged." Haruka repeated the aqua haired statement.

"Yes…"

"How, when, why, and whom?" Haruka asked, trying to control her own voice.

"It's just happened. I don't know. My parents arranged both of us, as for when… the day after tomorrow I will take an early flight to France… my parents are there with my fiancée." Michiru answered. Haruka couldn't see Michiru who covered her face with the thick book. She was facing with a swimming sea cow picture on the cover.

"What the fucking hell?! You said you are engaged and then you say you are leaving?!"

"I… I'm not leaving, Haruka."

"Oh yea, sure… you are engaged and you are going to France to meet your fiancée next you will resign from this job." The blonde replied sarcastically. She didn't care since she was furious right now.

"… how do you know?" asked michiru weakly.

"It's a fucking common sense. Well then what a surprise you have yet you tell me what - 2 days before you gone and I will be partnerless… I don't give fucking care anymore to you. Hey! Michi! Look at me! Stop hiding!" The blonde detective snatched away the manatee book from Michiru's hand.

There she witnessed it. Michiru was crying.

"Ha – Haruka… I'm sorry…"

The blonde watched her crying partner dumbly. She noticed some detectives had left the room to give them privacy. After the room was emptied, and Michiru still sobbing, Haruka realized she was the problem here.

So what if her partner engaged? She should've congratulated her.

So what if her partner resigns? She is a civilian and this job is dangerous for her.

She became partnerless wasn't so much a big deal, she was used to it… before Michiru's arrival she always works alone.

Here she was, angry to her only partner when Michiru didn't do anything wrong.

"Michi… there… there…" Haruka patted Michiru's shoulder. "I'm sorry I shouted on you… I'm a jerk… I'm sorry…" The blonde wasn't a type who shows affection and apologizing yet she soothed her partner gently.

"Haruka I knew it…" Replied Michiru in calmer voice. "…You knew what?"

"I knew you are a jerk in day one." The aqua haired woman flashed her usual smile.

"Oh, don't start it, Michi…"

* * *

The next day Haruka met Michiru at the elevator. Michiru saw the blonde was holding her usual morning black coffee and there were dark circles around her eyes.

"Couldn't sleep last night?" Michiru greeted Haruka. "Excuse me?" The blonde replied lazily.

"You have periorbital dark circles under your eyes… it can be from fatigue or lack of sleep…"

"You mean, bag under my eyes? Use that, it's simpler term… and yes, I didn't sleep last night."

"… you know how long a person can go on without sleep?" Michiru started her usual question. The problem is the aqua haired genius always expected the detective wouldn't have capability to answer it.

And the blonde really couldn't answer it.

"…" Haruka chose to ignore her partner's rambling. Sometimes she enjoyed Michiru's facial expression while explaining things. Well, Haruka would've missed that after she left. "… Hallucination begins in day four.. and then.. Haruka, are you with me? You must know how important sleep for human being."

Haruka huffed then averted the topic. "… So, you will leave tomorrow."

"Yes… I've done packing my things last night. My flight is 11 a.m…" Michiru glanced at the blonde, expecting Haruka to say something.

"Well, have a safe trip then. Don't scare your fiancée too much." Haruka said without necessarily looking at her partner. Their conversation was over when the elevator opened. The blonde never aware of disappointment on Michiru's face.

"Tenoh! I just want to call you… ah, it's good you are with Michiru." Chiba Mamoru, the head of drug team approached Haruka and Michiru once the elevator opened.

"If you about asking for help, the answer is NO… I don't do drugs." The blonde didn't bother to listen to Mamoru, she walked to her desk.

"Is she always grumpy like that?" Mamoru exchanged glances with Michiru.

"No, it's because lack of sleep. But, the possibility of disliking you also high…" Michiru gave her polite smiles.

"Gee, must you point out things like that? I want tell her about a case." The black haired guy decided to ask help from easier to persuade person. Kaioh Michiru.

"Unfortunately, Chiba-san… I will depart to Paris tomorrow. Today I will take care some permission with captain…"

"Ah… I see. I forget that while the entire department is talking about your leaving." Mamoru smiled, it was more like a sympathetic smile for Michiru. And the genius woman never liked those kinds of expression.

"This is a cold case. You know, few years back Haruka and I were partner in this division. This… was my last case before I was transferred to drug team. It stayed unsolved until yesterday. It's true when people say truth, when not sought after, rarely comes to light." Mamoru winked. "Oliver Wendell Holmes, an American poet quotes…" Michiru nodded.

"I was transferred because of this case, but unlike me who can get over it, this case is eating her alive… so, take this as my atonement for her. I left Haruka alone to solve it and she couldn't… so these years, I've found it. The truth…" Mamoru ended his explanation. Michiru listened to every word Mamoru said. It was true that Michiru didn't know a thing about Haruka's before their meeting. Then this guy, Mamoru Chiba came with a little piece of Haruka's past.

"What do you want me to do?" Michiru asked. However, Haruka interrupted them before Mamoru made his plea.

"No real gentleman will tell the naked truth in the presence of ladies." Haruka said. The blonde walked and took a position between Mamoru and Michiru. Haruka was protectively standing in front of her partner, She glared at her ex-partner.

"I'm sorry Haruka… but I bring you Cindy's case. It is closed now…" He handed a box full of bundles documents. "See you around, ah… miss Kaioh if I have a say about it… it'll be great to always have you here…" Mamoru excused himself, leaving Michiru alone with Haruka. The aqua haired genius didn't need to be a genius to guess Haruka's feeling right now. The blonde looked somehow exhausted and sad.

"Haruka…"

"Do you want to know what's inside this box, Michi?" Haruka asked.

"I won't force you if you aren't ready. Mamoru is worried about you."

Holding the box with her left hand, Haruka's right hand grabbed Michiru's and pulled her toward the elevator.

"Haruka?"

"I will tell you on that place…"

In the car, Haruka didn't say anything. She let Michiru open the box and read every pages inside those documents. The blonde knew, Michiru always remembers at everything she reads. At first page Michiru gasped. The case was heart breaking and the aqua haired genius couldn't imagine how Haruka had managed to pull though despite the deals and sufferings she had to face.

"Michi, once you know that I've failed someone in the past… will you hate me?" Haruka asked behind the steering wheel. Michiru looked at her partner in disbelief. _How can she…?_

That day, Haruka revealed everything to Michiru about the case 3 years ago.

(I leave about this piece of Haruka's past as I want to write story about this. So let it be a hole or you can guess and imagine what type of case Haruka was experiencing before Michiru's arrival)

* * *

Haruka came early to the office. Today, Michiru set out to France. Looking at the empty seat beside her, Haruka again played with her new pencil. From now on, there would be no one to help her finishing the paper works.

Haruka's mind flew to yersterday's event.

"_Michi, once you know that I've failed someone in the past… will you hate me?"_

_There were 2 minutes long gap before the aqua haired answered._

"_I'm afraid Haruka…" Michiru spoke weakly. Since, her face was covered with her bangs, Haruka couldn't define her partner's expression._

"_Afraid of what, Michi?" The blonde was panic. Perhaps Michiru would've hated her._

"_I am afraid that even if you did kill someone, I will never hate you…"_

_Haruka was speechless._

"What the hell are you doing here, Tenoh?" Mamoru's voice made the blonde jumped on her chair. She cursed in reflex. "What are you doing here? This isn't your division!"

"Oh, I just want to check if you need some cheering up or something." Mamoru occupied Michiru's seat near Haruka.

"You should see her off at the airport."

"That's wasting my time, Mamoru. She still going anyway…" Haruka leaned back, hold back anger inside her. Perhaps Mamoru came on the right time. She needed a punching bag for her mix emotional frustration.

"That's right… you never asked her to stay anyway…" Mamoru replied back. This gained Haruka's attention. "What do you mean?"

"Haruka, don't be stupid. Have you ever ask Michiru to… you know not going? To stay here? With you as your partner? I guess no…" Mamoru smiled upon Haruka's face. The blonde detective's mouth hung open like someone just shot her on the head.

"… Well, I can't. I want her to stay but I want her to be happy first." It was sad to admit her feelings in front of Mamoru.

Mamoru's hands tickled, he wanted to punch the blonde so badly… "You are an idiot 4th stadium stage."

"What?"

"Haruka, you never know! Did she smile when she talks about her departure?"

"No, she was crying."

"Then she's not happy. How simple yet you never grasp it."

"Oh… shit!" Haruka jerked up from her seat. "Mamoru, I must see her!" She checked the time. It was 9 o'clock in the morning. If she remembered right Michiru's flight was at 11.

Mamoru threw his keys to the blonde, "Take my bike. It's more useful in a traffic jam." Mamoru grinned as the blonde jumping through several desks and chairs then headed to the emergency stairs rather taking the elevator.

"Dumb blonde…" Mamoru retorted quietly.

* * *

Michiru gathered her travel bags from the taxi. She didn't bring much, only one medium sized travel bag and her purse. Everything else had been taken care of by her parents. Deep down, Michiru didn't know if she can come back here to Japan after she met her parents. They never really liked her choice of job and complained a lot about how dangerous it was.

Michiru pulled out her mobile phone, her fingers move to search Haruka's number.

_Is it alright to call her? Haruka said she wouldn't see me off today… she maybe busy right now…_

Michiru was in deep thought whether to call Haruka or not. She decided it can wait. Since the blonde was the one who wanted her to leave and supporting her engagement.

Somehow Michiru felt her heart broken inside.

* * *

**Meanwhile** Haruka was struggling with the busy street in Tokyo. Mamoru was right about his ducati. It was useful to fight the traffic jam. However, as much as useful it was, Haruka still trapped in the traffic light.

Then, when she was waiting for red light turning green, a scream echoed from the side of street.

"Thief! My purse! Someone HELP!" A middle aged woman who looked as helpless as her pale face shouted desperately for help. The thief, a young man with black cap had taken off running to the alleys.

Haruka rolled her eyes, _Great… where are those patrol officers when we need them much?_

"Ah, to hell with it!" Haruka turned the bike, changed its direction toward the runaway thief.

It was **9.30 a.m.**

* * *

**10.00 a.m.** Haruka had successfully cuffed the thief after 30 minutes long pursuit. She forgot where she'd parked Mamoru's bike and she didn't have time to search for it. Haruka called the 911 and reported her status. The blonde grimaced in pain since she had beaten up her body when she fell from 3 stories building right to a trash dump. Thanks to that, her cell phone was ruined.

She was stink, dirty, sweaty, tired, and pissed right now. And nobody messed with a pissed off detective. Haruka blocked a cyclist way and flashed her detective badge.

"Police, I need to borrow your bicycle." The guy was confused but Haruka had no time to explain. She paddled at full speed to the airport.

* * *

After checked in her baggage, she waited in waiting room. She bought a magazine to ease her mind. Michiru surrender, she needed to call Haruka. At least to say goodbye, it will be proper… Michiru didn't care if the blonde mad or angry. It was better than a silent goodbye. The truth is, Michiru wanted to hear the blonde's husky voice before leaving.

Michiru pressed the call button she took a deep breath.

_The number you are calling is unavailable or out of service area – _

The aqua haired woman didn't believe it. _How can she turn off the phone?_ It was obviously because Haruka didn't want anything to do anymore with her.

Michiru's hand clenched into a tight fist, her body trembled. For the whatever-th time since her parents had called her to come to France, she cried.

**10.40 a.m**

* * *

Haruka never knew that the airport was fucking this far. It was supposed to be an hour by car without traffic jam. And then after several shortcuts and jumping some people with a bicycle finally she arrived. She ignored the officer who asked her to park the bike. She just threw it away on the entrance and ran like a crazy man. Once she reached security check, she just realized she forgot she still had her gun with her.

"Sir, please step back…" A man, with security uniform took the precaution once Haruka pulled out her firearm.

"I'm a Tokyo Police detective." Quickly she showed her authentic badge, "This is official business, I need to go in as quick as possible."

"But sir- ma'am, we need to check your identity…"

"Do you want responsible for it? Do you want the suspect go away, take the plane and out of our jurisdiction? I think not…" Haruka's head was running some possible scenarios.

"I – please come in. We will help you arresting the suspect." The guard cleared her path. Haruka didn't care, she looked for international departure gate.

**10.50 a.m**

* * *

Michiru with the other passengers were called as the plane ready to take off. Michiru looked back for the last time. Guessed, she would never have the chance to see Haruka anymore. She prayed, for the first time in her life she prayed that the blonde's face would appear at that door and calling her name.

"MICHI- OH, FUCK- MICHIRU!"

The aqua haired genius twisted back her head quickly. There, the blonde detective was running to her direction.

Kami-sama, it works. Please, let it be a reality! Michiru squeaked in surprise.

"MICHIRU, WAIT! DON'T YOU DARE TO MOVE!" Haruka shouted again. Behind her, some security guards followed. They thought the person Haruka was calling is a suspect she pursued.

"All of you step back, I'm taking charge from here." The blonde ordered to the men behind her.

"Ha-ru-ka? You said you don't want to see me off?" There were many questions inside Michiru's mind but that one was the first to speak.

"I need to tell you something." Haruka took a moment to regain her breath. She must've been looked silly right now. However, Michiru didn't see Haruka battered appearance, she only looked at _Haruka_.

"What- ?"

Haruka pulled Michiru in an embrace, for the first time the blonde hugged her partner passionately. The hug was tight yet warm and Michiru wanted the time to stop. Although it was impossible and then she decided to enjoy every second in it.

"Stay… will you?" Haruka finally said.

"I want you to stay. I love your Wikipedia brain and google mouth. I think I will lose without them… So, stay." The last sentence Haruka was begging.

"Haruka… I – I'm waiting you to say that, but – now… oh, Haruka I can't think… my brain is oddly stop working." Michiru whispered.

"Then don't…" Haruka stared deeply into Michiru's eyes.

Then a kiss. A light brush on Michiru's lips. Haruka was right, they were incredibly sweet. "Don't think anything Michiru… just do whatever you want right now. You don't have to obey everything your parents say. You are an adult now, you rule your own life."

Michiru heard Haruka but didn't really hear her. Currently her heart was beating fast… so fast that her genius brain calculated it would explode out. Right now she was completely in idiot state. She hated being an idiot…

"What I want…" Michiru repeated Haruka's words.

"Yes, what you really want right now."

"I want you to keep kissing me." Michiru threw herself at the blonde detective. They continued and deepened their kiss.

"…uhm… ma'am. Is that woman the suspect?" Asked one of the security guard. Haruka glared in annoyance.

"Suspect?" Michiru eyed Haruka in question.

"STAY BACK YOU MORON! This is official business…" Haruka barked, irritated that her moment with Michiru being interrupted. Fear with the blonde's rage the rest of the guards retreated back to their posts.

Michiru giggled, "Official business?"

"Oh, this is official Michiru. I want to make you officially my partner – girlfriend."

"Interesting offer, detective. I think I like it."

They kissed again. This time no one interrupted them.

Michiru hates being an idiot, but if being an idiot would make Haruka stay with her forever then she gladly be a happy idiot.

* * *

**What a chapter! This is the last and final of Detective X Genius. Thanks to those who read and support this story.**

**Special thanks to:**

**Guest**

**James Birdsong**

**Keeper Aki**

**OMGITSMEGUYSXD**

**M**

**Nobody**

**Grey Wolf4**

**Vientocortante**

**AlewindT**

**Guest**

**Petiyaka**

**Alexia**

**Lylian**

**Since this is fanfiction all the things in this fanfiction is not real including the special force and the police ranks. They are all fiction. I still do not own Haruka and Michiru and other characters of Sailor Moon. Therefore, don't give me credit over it.**

**Until next time – I love you all**

**Peaprince**


End file.
